Switched Off
by detonatingUnicorn
Summary: A short series of one-shots of Zane's switches being flipped off.
1. Vision

**VISION**

You woke up late and Jay, Kai, and Cole were gone. As you were putting on you ninja suit, you could sense a joke was going to come soon, probably when you went to see the others on the training course. You opened your chest so you could turn on your humor switch so you would be ready when it came and heard a click from a switch, and you where sure it wasn't you humor switch. You went to look down so see what switch you flipped but before you knew it all went black. Uh oh. You flipped off you vision switch! You quickly went to go turn it back on sightless found you finger on a very large switch; that had to be your power switch. You then moved you hand over and went to reach in but quickly recoiled you finger.

"Ow!" That felt like the sharp gear that you knew as there between your power and vision switch. Why were you built with a vision switch in the first place? It was dumb. You were going to need help to switch back you vision switch. You used you other hand to close you chest since it would be easier to find that way and started to walk towards the door, or least you thought. You kept walking and then stubbed your foot on something made of wood.

"Ow!" Okay, this was going to be harder than you thought. You kept walking in another direction and then walked into a wall. You clenched your teeth. This was beginning to get annoying. You placed you hand on the wall and began to trace your way around the room running your fingertips along the wall as you walked. Your fingers eventually met a ledge in the wall, the door you ran you hand down the door until it found the handle. You opened the door and began to walk straight. You knew that your room was directly at the end of the hall and if you walked straight you would come to the stairs that led to the deck. You kept walking until you foot hit a step and reached to find the rail. You then began to slowly walk up the stairs and kept stubbing you toe from not lifting it high enough.

You made it to the top and switched you vision quickly to falcon vision. Great you could see through you falcons eye's but you honestly had no idea where your falcon was. You then sent it a message asking it to come back to the bounty. You moved a little to the side of the steps and leaned against a wall and waited for your falcon to come back as you watched through the eyes of your falcon. You where enjoying the scenery as you watched your falcon fly back and only switched back to your regular sight when you felt a hand on your shoulder and flinched and fear flooded over you. God, you have never felt this scared in your life before.

"Whoa, Zane, why so surprised?" The person quickly recoiled their hand from your shoulder. It was Jay by the sound of the voice. "What are you doing standing here anyway? We are all eating breakfast; I was just going to wake you up so you could join us."

"Oh, uh, hi Jay. I didn't see you coming. I'm just standing here waiting for my falcon to come back to the bounty." You answered. You think you will wait on telling him that you can't see him.

"How did you not see me walking towards you? I was walking directly in front of you. Did a Venomari spit in your face or something in you sleep?" Jay asked clearly joking in the last question. And laughed nervously and switched back to falcon vision. You could finally see the bounty, and Jay standing in front of you. You looked up at him now that you knew where he was.

"Uh, yeah, let's go eat." You lifted up you arm so your falcon could land on it.

"Great! I'm starving!" You saw his expression change from confusion to happiness through the falcon's eyes and began to follow Jay up to the dining area. You sat you falcon down on the railing outside of the dining room in a spot where it could see your seat. You then watched your body walk over to its seat and sit down.

"Hey sleepy head! Finally decide to get up?" Kai spoke to you. Cole, Jay, and Kai all laughed and you just looked at them blankly. Did you really look that boring when your humor switch wasn't on? You never did get to turn on your humor switch this morning. Everyone at the table continued to chat as you zoned out, only to be snapped out of it when there was silence. You looked to see everyone looking at your body.

"What?" you asked.

"Do you know why your falcon is standing over there?" Jay asked tipping his head to point at the bird.

"Normally it doesn't do that and its beginning to get a little creepy." Cole added.

"Oh, ya. About that." You paused. "I kind of flipped off my vision switch earlier.".

"YOU WHAT?" Everyone said in shock.

"It was in accident!" You replied quickly raising your hands in the air surrendering yourself.

"You could have just told us, we could have helped you out." Nya told you.

"I was going to you all after we ate." You answered. Sensei Wu shook his head like he was disappointed.

"Do not put off what can be done today. When something can be done you do it right away."

"So is that why I heard all that crashing coming from you room this morning?" Lloyd asked. Your body looked down in embarrassment. You weren't planning on telling them about that. You laughed nervously.

"Yeah. I was kind of trying to find… the door." the last part came out more along the lines like you where asking even though you didn't mean for it to. Everyone started laughing.

"Here, just switch back to your normal vision and I'll flip back your switch." You saw Jay stand up from his spot in the table and start walking around right before you switched your vision back.

"Zane, I'm going to need you to stand up." You jumped in surprise when you heard Jay start talking to you and everyone started laughing again. Someone, you assume it was Jay, put your hand in theirs to help you stand up. You then felt the hand let go and your chest opened, and soon enough there was a click followed by the sound of your chests door being shut. You stood there for a little waiting for your vision to slowly come back on. Soon enough you could see Jay standing in front you.

"Thank you." You thanked Jay.

"No problem!" He smiled and turned back to go to his seat. You turned around and sat down to finished eating your pancakes. Never before had you appreciated being able to see through your own eyes.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please read and review while you wait for the next chapter!**


	2. Voice

**Voice**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! It is going to have slight JayXNya in it, so just a heads up. Please Read and Review!**

You all came sneaking into a cavern full of serpentine. They were about to get a fang blade and you had to stop them. You went ahead of the others to try and steal the fangblade. You were about to grab the fangblade right before you were spotted. A Venomari pointed you out yelling 'Ninja!' and spit into your face. You fell off the rope onto the ground and got surround by serpent- er… vegetables. You went to switch to falcon vision but your switch on your arm wasn't working. You were going to have to open up your chest to switch to falcon vision. You stood up and got ready to open your chest, you were going to have to make this quick. You quickly opened up your chest and pressed some buttons quickly and looked back up to see some broccoli dancing in front of you right before you switched to falcon vision. You closed your chest quickly and started to fight the serpentine all around you. You saw Jay, Cole, and Kai fighting all around you. Wait, Pythor was there and he was getting away with the fangblade! You opened your mouth to start talking, and your lips were moving but nothing came out. You saw that Kai was looking at you and he looked confused, like you were, to see you pointing and moving your lips. He looked at were you were pointing and saw Pythor and said exactly what you were trying to.

"Pythor is getting away with the Fangblade!" Kai yelled pointing like you were. You all ran after Pythor but serpentine kept getting in your way and by the time you got to the entrance Pythor was gone and all the other serpentine got away! You all looked at each other with disappointed looks.

"They got away!" Jay stated the obvious.

"Zane you were acting kind of weird back there. What's going on?" Kai asked. You went to talk again to say 'I don't know what was going on.' but again nothing came out and only your lips moved and you shrugged as you spoke. They all looked at you weird.

"Are you trying to pull a joke Zane, because it's a really bad one." Cole asked. You waved you hands and shook your head trying to say 'No, no, no! I have no idea what is going on…' You were seriously confused. _Why couldn't you say anything? _Then you thought of something and opened your chest to be horrified at what you saw. 'My wires!' You tried to say with only moving your lips. All three wires that went to your voice box were cut and only had electricity sparking at the tips of them. You looked up at your friends to see them have a worried expression.

"How did that happen?" Jay asked. And again you tried to speak. 'I don't know! All tha-' You stopped moving your lips remembering you couldn't talk and they were all looking at you confused. You then had an idea. You pulled out your shuriken, kneeled down and started writing in the dirt.

"I don't know! All that I remember is I was on the rope trying to grab the fangblade when I was spotted by a Venomari and fell to the ground. I then tried to switch to falcon vision but the pad on my arm wasn't working so I had to open my chest to switch to it. I didn't see any Serpentine get near it though! All I saw was one standing in front of me." You wrote in the ground and looked to see everyone reading what you wrote. They then all looked down at you and were shaking their heads.

"Zane. The Venomari venom causes you to see things that aren't really there. The one standing in front of you could easily have cut the wires without you knowing it." Cole pointed out. Why didn't you run that scenario through your system? You stood back up and shrugged, you really had no idea what to do.

"If we get back to the bounty I can see if I can fix you back up." Jay said. You nodded and went to thank him but remembered you couldn't talk. You then tried using sign language, but the others all looked at you in confusion.

"Zane, did you just try using sign language?" Kai asked. You nodded and they all laughed and you frowned.

"Ok, let's just get back to the bounty and try to get you fixed." Jay said trying to recover from laughing. You all agree, you nodding, and left the cave to go to the bounty.

You all walked onto the bounty and had Nya run up to you all.

"Welcome back guys! Did you get the fangblade?" She asked.

"No…" Jay, Kai, and Cole said disappointed as you shook your head. She frowned and then quickly changed her expression.

"Oh, Zane do you think you can cook tonight? I'm not going to be here tonight, I'm going to be going shopping." Nya asked walking to the control room, you all followed her. You opened you mouth to talk, remembering you couldn't talk and then nodded a yes. "Well? Can you?" She asked again glancing over her shoulder to see if you were there. Kai then sped up his walk next to his sister seeing the frustration on your face .

"Nya, he's…" He paused. "having some difficulties right now."

"What do you mean by difficulties?" she asked as she stopped walking. Jay was now next to her and started to help out.

"He can't talk." Jay said.

"What do you mean 'can't talk'? Did you guys jinx him or something?" Nya said frustrated.

"No, when we mean he can't talk, we mean literally." Cole spoke. Nya then looked at you to see you frowning.

"Their joking right?" She asked you. You shook your head left to right and opened your chest to show her inside. She gasped. "Those aren't supposed to be like that right?" She asked pointing at the wires. You nodded a no. "Well, this might be a little tricky not being able to have you talk. I'm assuming that you could cook though without being able to talk, so thumbs up if u can and thumbs down if you can't." You gave her a thumbs up and she sighed in relief. "Great, I'm glad you said yes. I didn't want to have you guys stuck here having to eat food like Cole's."

"Hey!" Cole whined catching on to the insult. You all laughed at him but your laugh made no noise. It felt kind of weird to laugh and not hear anything and it probably looked that way too.

"Anyway, Zane, Let's go see if I can fix you up." Jay said as you all started walking to the main control room again. When you got in the room Jay walking into a corner and followed him. He opened a cabinet to reveal piles of wires, exactly five hundred and seventy two to be exact. Jay then flung open you chest panel and pulled out the cut wires he then sat them down and started to compare them with the cords in the cabinet. When he would compare them and it didn't match, which was every time so far, he would fling it behind him. You went to ask if you could help and remembered you couldn't produce any sounds. You then walked towards where he was standing and had a cord thrown on you while you were walking and had to take it off. When you got over to him you grabbed one of the cut wires and had Jay look at you. You then pointed at the cabinet of wires.

"If you're trying to ask if you can help, go ahead and search." You then smiled and walked to the cabinet as Jay got back to work. You analyzed the wire you were holding thoroughly and then analyzed the cabinet for any matches. You thought you searched it incorrectly and got the same result again when you searched it again. None. Your frowned and walked back over to Jay and sat the cord down in front of him. He looked at you confused.

"Giving up already?" He asked and you shook your head to say no. "Then why are you giving that back to me?" You frowned and made a sigh, even though you made no noise. Jay then realized that what he said could not be answered by you and ran across the room. He came back and was holding a pen and a sheet of paper. "Here." He said handing you the piece of paper and pen. You then started writing.

"There were no matches." you wrote.

"What do you mean no matches?" He asked. He glanced over at the cabinet. "Look the cabinet if full of wires still!" You face palmed yourself and then started writing again.

"I analyzed the entire cabinet; there is no wire in there like this one." you inscribed.

"What, but, no! There has to be one in there! You sure you searched it right? Search it again." Jay asked as his voice was beginning to change into a panicking tone.

"I am afraid your analysis is incorrect. I have already searched over it twice. There is no wire exactly like these. Some are similar but none that are exact." You jotted down.

"No! I'll have to go to a hardware store to get one like this and who knows when the next time we will be near one again!" Jay panicked yelling. You were lowering your hands trying to tell him to lower his voice and he figured out what you were trying to do. " Sorry." He apologized.

"Didn't Nya say she was going shopping tonight?" You wrote down.

"OH! Your right! I can go with her! I'm sure she won't mind, we can make it like a date!"Jay said really excited. He then ran off, with your cords, yelling Nya's name as he began searching for her. You made a silent sigh again and looked around to see the mess of cords. You should tidy this up. You then began to wind back up cords and put them back in the cabinet. When you were done it was time for you to start making dinner. You grabbed the pen and a small stack of paper and walked out of the room and onto the deck balcony to see Jay, in fancy clothing, walking to the edge of the ship with Nya. They were getting ready to leave. Jay had Nya's hand in one hand and your wires in the other. You ran down the stairs to them and they noticed you.

"Oh, Hi Zane, we are getting ready to leave." Nya told you. You then placed the paper on the railing to the bounty and started writing.

"Great, you two have a good time. Oh, and Jay make sure the wire you get is EXACTLY the same. The outer casing color doesn't really matter but the wire on the inside and the thickness have to be identical otherwise the wire won't work." You wrote and held up the paper for them to read.

"Yeah, yeah, I know Zane it's not like this is my first time fixing a machine." Jay said rolling his eyes. You frowned at the fact that he called you a machine, and Jay then realized that he called you a machine. "Oh my god! Sorry Zane!" He apologized quickly. You then started writing again.

"It's okay, just hurry up and get those wires. I'm starting to miss my voice." You wrote holding up the paper again. Jay and Nya then laughed when they were done reading.

"Well then, let us go and get those wires! The sooner we are out of here he sooner we will be back!" Nya said. You waved goodbye as they started to walk away. You then turned to go to the kitchen and cook.

Dinner was fairly quiet, part of it because you couldn't talk and another because Jay wasn't there. Most of the talking was from Lloyd. So far he didn't know yet that you couldn't talk, and it was probably best if he didn't, you never know what he will do with finding out about disadvantages. Sensei Wu on the other hand you think he knew, and if he did you greatly appreciated how he as respecting your current disadvantage, asking Cole, Kai, and Lloyd questions every now and then but never asking or saying anything that you had to respond to. When you were done you had help from Cole and Kai to clean up. Lloyd was supposed to help too but he disappeared faster than you all could give him something to do. When you all were done cleaning it was pretty late and Cole and Kai went to bed. You were hoping that Jay would be back before you all went to bed but you sensed that he wouldn't be back any time soon and went to bed yourself.

You woke up from being rebooted by Jay. You were confused with why he was waking you up so early. You went to ask him why he was waking you up only to be reminded that you could no longer talk. Jay snickered at your lips moving and no words coming out, only making you frown.

"Come on." Jay whispered leading you out of the room. You followed him confused and once you were out of the room he started talking again. "I wanted to talk to you, but I don't want to wake the others up. So last night, as you know I went to go get the wires with Nya. When we got there we asked a worker were we could find the wires, and were informed that they are really old and a lot of hardware stores don't carry them anymore. So Nya and I got this idea that we could go to my mom and dad's junk yard and look around and see if we can find any wires like them." He paused like he was waiting for you to say something, but you didn't have any paper or a pen on you so you just waved you hand in a motion telling him to continue. "Oh, sorry, right. Anyway, Nya was going to come with us, she's on the deck waiting for us, and we wanted you to come and help us search. I left a note on my bed telling where we are going so when Kai and Cole wake up they will know where we are." You nodded when he finished and he led you to the deck to see Nya waiting.

"You guys ready to go?" Nya asked.

"Yeah, I think we are." Jay responded only to see you holding up you index finger. You wanted to get something before you left. You then ran off to the main control room and got some paper and a pen and then went back. You held them up to show them what you went to do.

"Oh, yeah, that probably a good idea." Jay said.

"So you ready to go now?" Nya asked again.

"Yep!" Jay said. You nodded and folded up the paper and put it in your pocket with the pen. You all then started to walk on the journey to the junkyard.

You were walking into Ed and Edna's Scrap N' Junk with Jay and Nya and were instantly greeted by his parents.

"Hello Jay! It's a surprise to see you!" Edna greeted.

"I see you brought Nya and one of your friends! What was your name again? There is so many of you ninja's, I can forget your names." Ed asked you. You just looked at Jay for help.

"Mom, Dad, Zane is actually the reason we are here." Jay said. "We were in battle recently and he got these wires cut in it." He handed his parents the wires to show them. "Those are the wires to his voice box and he can't talk until we get him some new wires. We came here to see if we can find any wires like them so we can replace them."

"We might have some wires like these laying around, but you would have to search through all of these piles." Ed said motioning to the piles among piles of junk behind them.

"I don't think that would be a problem, would it Zane?" Jay asked. You pulled out the paper and pen and walked over to a solid surface to write on, a car, and started writing. When you were done you walked back and showed them the paper.

"I don't see why I would have trouble searching, as long as we do one pile at a time. I don't want to overheat my systems." You showed them the message.

"Great! Let's get to work then!" Jay said. He handed you one of the wires so you could analyze it but you refused it. You still had the data from your previous analysis stored in your memory card. You walked over to the closest pile and scanned it finding nothing. You shook your head to tell Jay there was no results and walked over to the next and did the same. You kept searching the piles with no results and you had already gone through 16 piles. You kept on searching but kept ending up with no results. You were on the last pile now and were desperately hoping that it would have the wires, you searched it, again. No results. You turned around to look at Jay, Nya, Ed, and Edna.

"Well, anything?" Nya asked. You shook your head and Jay and Nya look at each other frowning.

"You're joking right? Out of all this junk, there was nothing?" Jay asked in disbelief. You shook your head again to tell him again that there was nothing. You could see Ed and Edna talking to each other from the corner of your eye, and soon they turned and looked at you.

"You can search our machines and see if we used that kind of wire in them." Ed said.

"No, dad, we couldn't destroy your inventions." Jay refused.

"Sweetie. It's fine. If it is to help one of your friends we are fine if you have to take something out of one." Edna refused his refusal. You looked at Jay to try and tell him that you really wanted some of those wires

"Okay." Jay agreed.

"They are over here." Ed said leading you over to his inventions. You started to scan them starting with a helicopter. Nothing. You went to the next and found nothing again. Two more to look at. The next had nothing again and you went over to the final invention. Nothing. You sunk down to the ground and sat there. You were never going to find them. You were never going to talk again. Why were you built with such rare wires!

"Zane, it's okay." Nya said. 'No it's not!' you lipped to upset to care about writing it down.

"Zane, we'll find those wires." Jay told you. "They have to be out there somewhere." You then thought of something and jumped to your feet. They were out there somewhere, and you had a pretty good idea where they were. "Did you think if something Zane." Jay asked. You didn't reply, not like you could, and just started running. You heard Jay say bye to his parents and start running after you with Nya.

"Zane! Where are you going!" Nya asked. 'Why didn't you run this place through your logical parameters? You had to get there, home.' You just kept running, you wanted to get those wires and soon. You had been running for a long time and you could hear Jay and Nya were getting exhausted, but you had to keep going. You soon saw the Destiny's Bounty in view and glanced to see Jay and Nya were really exhausted and changed your course to the bounty. When you got on the bounty Jay collapsed on the deck pulling Nya down with him and looked up at the sky. You however just kept running, to the control room. You got to the control room to see Lloyd in it.

"Why in such a hurry?" He asked. You ignored him and ran to the wheel and grabbed it. You had to get this over there.

"Zane why did you bring us here?" Cole asked coming into the room as you landed the bounty. You taped on your chest to try and tell him, but you don't think he got the hint, but you had to get the wires. You ran off the bounty and into the snow and started maneuvering through trees. You could hear foot steps behind you and took a quick glance over your shoulder and saw Jay, Kai, Cole, and Lloyd. You kept running and heard Lloyd ask the others where you were going, and Cole and Kai responded and I don't know. Jay was soon at your side.

"Zane where are we going?" He asked. You knocked on your chest as you were running to try and answer his question. "Oh my god! Zane! You're brilliant!" You couldn't help but smile at his complement and Jay started running faster than you and you sped up along with the confused others. You got into a clearing and saw the door to the tree.

"Where are we?" Lloyd asked.

"This I where Zane unlocked his true potential." Kai answered.

"But why are we here?" Cole asked. You went up to the door of the tree and opened it and walked down the stairs. There had to be scrap wires lying around here somewhere, this is where you were made. You scanned the room for some wires. There! You ran over to a corner of the room and opened a box to see it full of wires. You started searching through it for a wire like the one you needed. You found a coil of wires that looked like the one you needed and compared it to the data. A perfect match! You ran over to Jay with the wires in hand.

"You found them!" Jay exclaimed.

"Wait, so you guys came here to get wires?" Lloyd asked.

"Yep! Okay Zane, open it up and lay down." Jay said. You opened your chest as he said to let Jay get to work. "Can someone see if they can find some wire cutters?" Jay asked. You then pointed over at a desk covered in blueprints to try and tell them that they were over there and Jay saw you point. "He says they are over there." Jay said pointing to were you pointed. You saw Kai run over to the desk and start looking.

"Jay, how could Zane have said the wire cutters are over there if he didn't say anything?" Lloyd asked.

"Because he can't." Jay, Kai and Cole all said at the same time.

"What do you mean he can't?" Lloyd asked again.

"He can't talk. His wires to his voice box were cut." Jay answered.

"For how long?" Lloyd asked _again._ You rolled your eyes making Jay laugh. Lloyd sure had a lot of questions.

"Since yesterday, when we went to get the fangblade." Kai answered running over to Jay and giving him some wire cutters and a bunch of other wire tools.

"Thanks Kai." Jay thanked him and started working on re-wiring you.

"How di- Never mind. I'm not even going to ask." Lloyd said making everyone laugh. Jay kept working on you, Cole and Kai were watching you and Lloyd was looking around.

"Is this a dead body?" Lloyd asked in disgust after moments of silence. Everyone but you looked over to where he was standing. You didn't have to look to see what he was talking about, you already knew and you cried a tear from remembering.

"Eew. Ok that's gross." Jay said looking at your dad. Jay then looked back down to work again and saw you crying. "Why are you crying Zane? Oh, wait, sorry. I'll hurry up. I'm just about done." Jay continued working. After several minutes he spoke again. "Ok! Done!" Jay said flipping back on your voice and audio switches and closing your chest. "So why were you crying?"

"That…" You paused. The sweet sound of your voice. You then remembered what you were talking about and another tear fell.

"That what?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it…" you said walking over to a table and grabbing a photo frame and walking back to them and handed over the photo.

"Oh." Kai said looking at the photo. Kai handed the photo over to Cole and Jay.

"Sorry." Jay said.

"What?" Lloyd asked. Jay handed him the photo. "Is that the guy that made you?" He asked.

"Yeah." You said taking back the photo and putting it back.

"Do you guys want to go back?" Kai asked.

"I don't see why not." Cole agreed.

"Hang on. I want to bring some of these wires back with us in case there is anything else that may happen to Zane in the future." Jay said grabbing some wires.

"That's probably a good idea." you agreed helping Jay carry some wires.

"Okay, let's go." Jay said.

"Thanks Jay." you thanked him as you all were leaving.

"No problem." Jay answered. You all started walking back in silence until about half way back.

"You know what I just realized?" Lloyd started talking. "What if Zane is older than my uncle?" You all laughed.

"We will never know." Jay said.


	3. Memory

**MEMORY**

**A/N: Hey, I was planning on doing the audio switch next but the request I got from heyheyheygirl4 to do memory I was like why the hell not? I like the plot I made for that one anyway. The next one is going to be audio though because that will be the last one unless people want me to do a power switch. Let me know if you think I should do a power switch chapter! I could also possibly do multiple switches at the same time, like vision and voice, so let me know if you think I should do some like that as well. I figured out the Serpentine General names, so I can use them now! :D So here it is! Read, Review and most importantly enjoy!**

Where did you go and what are you wearing? Pajamas? By the looks of it you are in a desert with no signs of life around you besides plants. What were you doing in the first place? You don't remember. The only things you remember are the past couple of minutes, from when you woke up, and that your name is Zane. You start wandering around looking for some sort of civilization.

"Zane!" You heard someone yell. You knew that was your name but you did not recognize the voice. You looked around and saw a blue, red, and black pajama dressed trio running towards you. They were wearing clothes similar to your own so maybe you could trust them.

"Zane! We've been looking all over for you!" The one in red spoke.

"Where are we?" You asked.

"Don't you remember? You were kidnapped by Serpentine and taken out here into the Seas of Sand." The black one answered.

"Serpentine? What are you talking about? What are Serpentine?" You inquired.

"What's going on in your head Zane? Why are you acting so clueless? It's not like you. Wait, let me guess, this is a joke. Ha, ha, very funny." The blue one stated.

"Oh, and how do you know what I'm like? It's not like we've ever met before!" You spoke furiously. 'Who did these people think they were?' You saw the trio look at each other.

"Zane we think we know what's going on with you." The black one said.

"Just to check, do you know our names? Be truthful here." The blue one asked.

"No?" You were really confused now. 'What did they mean by they knew what was going on with you?'

"Okay then that confirms our suspicions." The blue one stated.

"Wait, one more question." The red one said. "What are you?"

"What do you mean?" You asked.

"Like…species." The red one answered.

"The same as you, human." You saw the three of them look at each other again. "Why do you guys keep asking me questions? Who do you think you are? The police?" These guys were really weirding you out now.

"So you don't remember that my name is Jay or the day you found out you were a nindroid?" The blue one, Jay apparently, asked.

"A what?" You say.

"He means a robot." the black one clarified.

"You guys are crazy. Why would I be a robot? That makes no sense. Look, flesh, does that look like metal to you, because it doesn't to me." You said grabbing your skin and letting go.

"Zane we can help you remember, we need you Zane." The black one walked closer to you. You backed away.

"Don't come near me." You warned.

"Zane, you can trust us, we're your friends." The red one said.

"How can you be my friends? I don't even know your names!" You spat.

"What about me? You know mine." Jay said.

"Okay then we'll tell you our names. I'm Kai" the red one said.

"I'm Cole." The black one held out his hand to shake with you but you refused.

"Okay, correction. I just met you!" You corrected.

"Zane, we can show you that you're a robot if you would just let us." Kai said approaching you again.

"No, you guys are cuckoo. I'm NOT a robot!" You said spinning your finger at the side of your head as you were backing away. You really wanted to get away from them. "If you guys come any closer to me I'm leaving."

"Zane, can't you trust us?" Cole asked.

"Wait a minute. Zane, we told you our name, but did you ever tell us yours? No, you didn't. You can trust us." Jay said.

"How do I know you guys aren't just stalking me?" You ask.

"Because we are your friends!" Kai yelled in frustration. Kai was starting to scare you. You looked at him with clear shock on your face. You hated them. They scared you, knowing more about you than you did yourself.

"Look, I just want a normal life. To have a job, have a house, have a girlfriend, get married, have children and die together happily. Not be stalked my some insane weirdoes in pajamas." You say back to them calmly.

"If you think we are in pajama's then why are you wearing them too?" Cole asked you. "Would you wear those clothes if you had a choice?"

"No… I honestly have no idea why I'm wearing them." He did have a point there.

"Zane, if you would listen to us we can help you. You. Are. A. Robot. You can't die!" Kai said to you. The expression on your face instantly changed to fear.

"Kai, look what you did!" Jay yelled at Kai. You took this chance to run. You really wanted to get away from these freaks.

"Zane!" You heard all three of them cry out. You glanced over your shoulder and saw them running after you.

"Stop following me!" You yelled back at them.

"Zane we want to help you!" One of them yelled back.

"I don't need help!"

"Zane!" They yelled again, but this time more quiet as you got further away. You kept on running and took a glance behind you after a while, they were gone. You then went into a walk and started to look for someplace you could go. A huge city soon came into view that had to be Ninjago city. Somehow this place was one of things that had a name to you. You walked into the city and were greeted by some people. How did they know your name? One kid walked up to you and asked you for your autograph, you had no idea why but you gave it to him anyway. It's like you had suffered from some memory loss, okay, admittedly you did. You had no idea about your life before you woke up in the desert, and only knew a couple of things. You went to a clothing store and bought some clothes to change into and left to go find a place to stay.

"Zane!" You turned to see who had said your name and saw a girl with short black hair wearing a red outfit under an apron. The apron had her name on it. Nya, you read. She was cute. "Zane! I haven't seen you in so long!" She said. Maybe you knew her.

"Hello Nya." You greeted.

"I'm just about to get off work, and you told me you would be in town today. How about that date you mentioned earlier?" She said to you. Did you ask her out on a date? You wouldn't mind if you took her on a date, she is really cute and apparently liked you too.

"Oh yeah, that. Where did you want to go?" You ask her, you honestly had no idea where or what any of the restaurants were in the city.

"I can take us; I've been modifying my car in my free time at work and would like to take it for a test drive." She replied.

"Okay, you can do that. I'll just wait around until you're off work." You accepted. Nya was _really_ cute, you couldn't wait to go out. You waited around for her to come back out and when she did you smiled at her.

"My car is this way." She said, leading you off to her car. You got into the car with her and she started to drive.

"So how's work been?" You asked her.

"Oh there was this really big jerk that came in the store today, he just kept complaining and complaining about something he bought. How have you been?" Nya said as she was driving. You paused, thinking before you spoke.

"I was out for a walk earlier and three people came up to me, they claimed they were my friends, even though I had no idea who they were. They said I could trust them because they knew my name, but everyone in the city knows my name."

"That's weird." She said, "I've never been famous, so I wouldn't know what that's like. The only reason people know my name is because I'm dating you." So you were famous. "We're here." She said as she pulled into a parking spot. Fancy restaurant. You got out of the car with her, and before you knew it you were tackled to the ground. You looked up and saw three faces, the faces from earlier, what were their names again? Jay, Cole, and Kain? No you think the last one was Kai.

"Get off of me!" You spat at them, struggling.

"Zane stop!" Cole said while holding your feet down. Kai then grabbed your chest and flung open a door.

"What, is that!?" You screamed. You stopped moving in astonishment at the door being opened. They weren't lying, you were a robot.

"That is the door to open to your controls. Jay, our guesses were right, the switch is off." Kai said. Jay let go of your hands and walked over to Kai. You moved your hands into a more comfortable position and you felt Cole let go of your ankles.

"What switch is off?" You asked.

"Your memory switch." Jay said.

"Zane, we are going to switch it back on and you are going to remember a whole bunch of things, I don't know what it will be like, nor do I know if you will be the same person afterward." Cole told you.

"So, you're basically going to erase me?" You asked. The thought of your mind being deleted from the body and replaced with the correct one was scary.

"I don't know." Jay replied.

"Then can I say something before you do?" You asked.

"Sure." Cole said.

"Nya, you are very beautiful, on the outside and in, and whoever your real boyfriend is a very lucky guy." You said. You saw Nya blush and Jay look at you.

"You done?" Kai asked you.

"Yeah." You replied.

"Okay, turning it back on in, five, four, three, two, one, zero." Jay said and then you heard a click. Memories then started flowing into your head, so fast that it was beginning to hurt, so many. You learned spinjitzu with Jay and Cole, found out that Kai was part of your team, all these memories flowing back into your head.

_-Five hours ago-_

You opened your eyes to see yourself surrounded by Serpentine of all the tribes.

"Finally decided to open your eyes?" Pythor asked you. You were confused and went to sit up and attack him, but you were shackled to a table.

"What are you going to do to me?" You asked.

"We recently gained some… information on you." Pythor answered. "And we intend to use it to our fullest advantage against you and the ninja." Pythor put his hand on your chest and started searching around. "There it is." He said opening the door to your chest. "Let's see, you have a vision, voice, audio, power, humor and memory switch. Which one should we flip first? Hmm?"

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" You spat struggling again.

"Oh, trying to be scary now, are we? You sure do talk a lot, but I think we can fix that pronto." You heard a click and got worried. You went to speak to ask him what he'd done, but nothing came out. You got angry and started struggling more as you furrowed your eyebrows.

"Well isn't this entertaining?" Pythor said gleefully, clapping his hands like he was watching the Ninjago Talent Show. "Don't like that switch off do you?" You heard a click again followed by another.

"What did you just do?" You asked but this time instead of nothing coming out you spoke in a different voice each time you said another word. There was also a fuzziness to your voice, almost like a bad quality radio with lots of static. The word 'what' sounded like a girl's voice.

"Ooh, that switch is even better!" Pythor said happily.

"What would he do" One head of Fangtom started to say.

"If you flipped off the vision switch?" The other head of Fangtom finished.

"I don't know but let's find out." You heard a click as he switched back on your audio switch followed by another click, your vision switch, and everything went black. You stopped moving as soon as you couldn't see. "Aww this one isn't quite as entertaining, it's like he is dead now."

"No, I'm not." You said with slight fear in your voice.

"Oh? Is that fear I hear? Why you scared? Oh wait, I just got an idea. How many fingers am I holding up?" Pythor said to you. You furrowed your eyebrows in a disappointed way. "Well?" Pythor asked, "Are you too love struck looking at my beautiful fingers to answer?"

"What? No. Why would I be in love with someone like _you_?" You replied in a disappointed voice.

"Then how many fingers am I holding up then?" Pythor asked again, you could sense he was teasing you.

"How should I know?" You replied angrily. You then heard Pythor and the other Serpentine laugh.

"Okay, now let's get down to business." You heard Pythor say followed by a click and your vision returned.

"What do you plan on doing?" You asked.

"Simple, turn off your memory switch and strand you in the desert." Pythor told you.

"No you can't do that!" You said quickly.

"Oh? Why not?" Pythor asked.

"Because… I won't remember anything but a few things." You responded.

"That'ssss even better." Skales said from somewhere.

"Yes, it is. Thank you for convincing us even further." Pythor said. You knew the last time you had your memory switch flipped you had no memory of what happened after a while, a time gap in your memory banks. You were pretty sure that was bound to happen this time as well. You then heard a click as you ceased to exist, until you woke up in the middle of a desert to be greeted by three weird people in pajamas, your mind trapped in a prison trying to get your new self to notice you.

_-Back to the Present-_

"Zane?" Jay asked you.

"Thank you, all of you." You said as you were freed to the control of your body once again.


	4. Audio

**AUDIO**

**A/N: Hey sorry if there was any confusion in Memory about Nya being Zane's girlfriend. She really wasn't. She was there to make Zane think she was his girlfriend so that the ninja could trap him and flip his memory switch back on. Also, sorry that this chapter is kinda short and not much really happens in it. Please Read, Review and Enjoy!**

Powering back on you looked around the room to see if anything unusual had happened. Jay was talking to Cole in the corner of the room and Kai was nowhere to be seen, nothing seemed to be out of place. Today was April first, Lloyd's favorite day of the year and you were expecting something to be off when you woke up.

"Hey Zane!" Jay said to you grinning as he poked his head around Cole.

"**G**O_o_-" You started to say but stopped. Something was wrong with your voice. Correction. Everything was wrong with your voice. You voice sounded fuzzy, full of static, like a really bad radio. Your tone was all off too. "_W_h**a**T'**s** Wr**o**_n_G _**w**__Ith_ **m**Y _v_Oi**c**E?" You asked each word in a different voice with no emotion. The word _voice_ ended up sounding like a girl. Your voice was coming out like a big collaboration of different people saying things.

"What are you talking about?" Jay responded followed by a snicker.

"Jay, you are so bad a lying." Cole said. You frowned. "I'd go talk to Lloyd if I were you Zane."

"**M**Ak_e_'S _s_**e**n_S_**E** i_t_ _wOulD-"_ You paused and banged on your chest hoping it would fix your voice. "B**E** – _wH_**o** W_o_**u**lD **m**Es_s_ wI**t**_h_ t**h**iN**g**s To**d**A_y_." You said with your glitchy voice even higher than before. The banging didn't help, at all. For some reason you couldn't say Lloyd's name either. Cole snickered and Jay broke out laughing like crazy.

"He came in earlier this morning and cut one of your wires. Don't know which one, but whichever one it was it is obviously doing things to you." Cole explained snickering again as Jay was rolling on the floor laughing. You narrowed your eyes and then looked down at your chest and opened up the panel to see the wire to the audio switch cut. You closed your chest and sighed, even though it just came out as a bunch of static. You walked out of the room to start your search for Lloyd. You walked up onto the deck of the ship to see Kai training with Lloyd.

"Y**o**_U!"_ You said as soon as you saw Lloyd making Kai and Lloyd both flinch and slowly turn around to see you.

"Zane?" Kai asked "Did you say that?"

"YE**a**_h. A_n**d **iT'_s _**a**Ll _h_**i**S f**A**l_t._" You said stomping up to Lloyd and jabbing him in the chest.

"What?" He asked confused.

"DO_n_'**t** pL_a_**y** C**l**uE_l_**e**sS _w_i**t**H M_e_! **I**- SoR**r**_y_, I N**e**_e_d **t**o **c**_a_lM dO**w**_n_, B**u**t _t_**h**_i_s,"you said opening your chest**. **"**i**s **o**B_v_iO_u_s_L_y nOt N**a**t_u_**r**Al."

"I'm so confused, what's going on here?" Kai asked.

"–**,** pLe_a_s_**e**_ dOn'**t** g**e**t i_n_tO tH**is**." You asked closing your chest. You couldn't say his name either.

"How did that get cut?" Lloyd asked.

"Y**o**_u_ s**h**_**o**_Ul**D** _k_nOw, s**a**y_i_nG y_o_U aR**e** t_h_E **o**Ne w**h**o C_u_t **i**t."You replied.

"Is that why Lloyd was in our room this morning with wire cutters?" Kai asked making Lloyd punch him in the shoulder.

"Thanks for ruining all the fun Kai." Lloyd said sarcastically. You narrowed your eyes. Lloyd started to laugh. "You sound hilarious Zane! Cutting that wire was totally worth it!"

"IT'**s** n**o**t _f_u**nn**y At _a_**l**l." You replied making Kai snicker.

"Actually it kinda is." Kai said not helping your situation. You frowned and spun around to walk back to your room. When you got to the room Jay was still on the floor and he looked like he was trying to recover from laughing.

"**J**A_y_, I n**e**_e_D t**o** Be f_i_**x**Ed." You said surprised you could say his name. As soon as you finished talking though Jay started laughing again.

"I-" Jay started to say through laughing. "Yeah. I. I can. I can. I can help. You." Jay finished saying through laughing as he was repeating words, like he was struggling to speak, which he probably was. Jay just kept laughing on the floor for a while. "Oh god, Oh god, it hurts." He said clutching his sides.

"C**o**Al, C_a_n **y**Ou MA**y**_b_e H_e_l**p** **h**_i_m?" You said again being surprised you could say his name. You think you figured out how names work with your audio switch off now. You are assuming you said Coal instead of Cole, but who cares they sound the same. You assume something similar happened with Jay too; you called him the bird kind of Jay. Cole made a laughing noise that sounded like he was trying to hold it in and Jay started laughing even harder.

"I'm not so sure I can do that." Cole replied.

"Zane. Zane. Can you. Stop. Talking?"Jay asked through laughing. You looked at him confused at first but then understood why he asked. You flipped open your chest and flipped off your voice switch and closed your chest and walked over to him as he continued to laugh, but he sounded like he was trying to recover from the laughing. After a long time Jay finally stopped laughing and stood up and walked across the room to grab a box that he kept all the materials to fix you up with in. He opened up your chest and pulled out the cut wire and cut a new one the length of the old one and reconnected it. He then flipped on both switches to your voice box.

"Try talking." He said. "And more than one word." You thought a little about what you should say and finally came up with something.

"Thanks Jay. You said normally. Jay clapped with joy.

"No prob. I don't think I couldn't have lived much longer with you talking like you were anyway. So think of that repair more for my well being" Jay replied.

"Okay. I'm going to go make breakfast for everyone then." You left the room to head to the kitchen thinking of how you could get revenge on Lloyd and figured out how you would do it. You were going to make his plate of food taste absolutely horrible, but yet look exactly like the other plates.


	5. Power

**POWER**

**A/N: Hey guys! Long time no write! I finally have the final chapter for this done, so sad face, no more… D: This chapter alone took me a long time to come up with a plot for since I wasn't originally planning on writing this chapter, but thanks to the help of user, ZaneWalker I finally figured out what I wanted to do with this chapter! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and my new writing style that changed in the process of writing other fanfictions, which you should go check out if you haven't, and please, check out my profile. I share stuff there and give info on stuff, under the section labeled 'What's to know?', that you might want to check out!**

All four of us ran into Ninjago city to where the serpentine were supposed to be only to find nothing but an open manhole. Cole groaned.

"I hate snakes." Cole complained before jumping down the hole. I followed after Jay and Kai to see pitch black. All I could make out was the color of Kai and Jay's suits right in front of me.

"Why is it so dark down here?" Jay whispered.

"Zane could you give us some light?" Kai asked quietly.

"I-" I started to say only to get cut off by Cole.

"No, don't Zane, we don't want your glow to give away our location."

"Okay." I whispered in response. We then continued to walk through the tunnels, careful of where we were stepping. Eventually we heard the sound of serpentine and soon, there was a little more light and it became easier to see Cole. Cole held out his hand to stop us and looked at us. He held a finger up to tell us to be silent. We all then nodded and he then walked over to the wall, putting his back and hands to it as if to tell us to be stealthy. Kai and I both nodded again and Jay gave a double thumbs-up. We continued down the rest of the tunnel until it opened up into a huge room full of serpentine. We then split up and stayed out of sight. I looked and saw the others all spreading out before I saw Jay pull off a stunt, causing the serpentine to fall silent. Seriously, Jay? How do you manage to trip _and _flip over the railing down into crowd of serpentine?

"Ninja!" A serpentine cried breaking the silence as Jay was standing up. Kai jumped down next to Jay soon followed by Cole as they helped fight off the serpentine. I ran over and jumped down to help them as well, but we were severely outnumbered. As I was fighting next to the others I felt the ground rumble a little below me and before I knew it I was pulled into the ground by a Constrictai. The next thing I knew I was pulled up into a room with only Pythor in it, from what I could see. I then felt ropes being tied around my wrists behind my back.

"Hello." Pythor greeted evilly.

"What are you planning on doing?" I replied.

"I've just learned a little more about you, like perhaps the contents in which you have in you. I knew you were a robot, but I did not know how easy it would be to actually defeat you." Pythor snickered. He tried to approach me only to have me move to kick him and miss. "Bind his legs too." Pythor ordered and then ropes were tied around my ankles. Pythor then came up to me and slithered around me. "Open him up." Pythor commanded and I saw two serpentine walk up on both sides of me. They then started to feel around on my body, tugging on parts.

"Stop, you'll break me." I requested, making Pythor laugh.

"If that's what it takes, that's what we'll do; maybe we should do that anyway." Pythor said. "Rip off his arm." One of the serpentine then grabbed one of my arms and I bit their hand to stop them. I then had my head held in place by another serpentine. The serpentine then reached for the base of my arm and ripped it off of my body. I cried in pain, surprisingly, and sparking wires stuck out a little where my arm once was.

"Now then, would you like to tell us where we open you up? Or should I have your other arm torn off too?" Pythor threatened.

"My chest." I replied grudgingly, not wanting to have my other arm ripped off. All the serpentine then searched around on my chest to figure out how to open me but found nothing. I smiled weakly, I was seamless, my creator built me so well.

"Do you want us to rip off your other arm?" Pythor asked noticing they were finding nothing.

"No, it's there. What they can't find it? Are they that blind?" I teased. Pythor growled.

"Get out of the way and let me do it you useless idiots!" Pythor yelled, shoving all the serpentine out of the way. He then started to search and found nothing as well. "Rip off his arm." Pythor ordered, giving up.

"No! Don't!" I pleaded quickly.

"Then tell me." Pythor growled.

"You push down." I instructed unwillingly and Pythor pushed down on my chest and it popped open.

"Thank you." Pythor said and they started to look at my switches. He then grinned when he saw a certain switch. "Goodbye ninja." Pythor said and I realized what he was going to do.

"No, don't-"

_**-MAGICAL CHANGE IN LOCATION TO THE OTHER NINJA IN COLE'S POV!-**_

A cry echoed through the tunnels and all of us looked at each other.

"Where's Zane?" I asked.

"I think that was him!" Kai replied and jumped over a bunch of serpentine to the tunnel the scream came from. "Come on! Let' go help him!" We all ran down the halls fighting some of the serpentine that chose to follow us. Down the hall we saw Pythor slither out of a room followed by a group for four other serpentine.

"Stop them and take care of that heap of metal in there!" Pythor commanded the serpentine before he continued to flee. We easily fought off the four serpentine together and ran into the room they came from and I was horrified at what I saw. There was Zane, lying on the floor in the middle of the room in a crumbled pile. I then noticed his arm was missing and saw it on the floor across the room.

"Zane?" Jay asked, walking farther into the room. There was no response.

"What happened to him? Hello, Zane?" Kai walked up to Zane and grabbed him by the shoulders. Kai then moved Zane into a position so he could see his face and Kai quickly let go and Zane tumbled to the floor again.

"What's going on?" I asked walking over to Zane. I looked at his face only to see him completely deadpan. Jay walked over with Zane's arm in hand and looked a Zane.

"His arm being ripped off is a lot of damage; it might be what caused him to stop working." Kai said.

"I don't think so, Zane is built pretty well. If a limb went missing I don't think it would stop him." Jay replied, holding Zane's arm up to where it should be on Zane and pulling it away again. "We should take him back to the bounty so I can see what is going on with him." I nodded and threw Zane up over my shoulder.

When we got back to the bounty I put Zane on his bed and Jay immediately started to look at him. The bounty was very quiet and lamentation was showing on everyone. When Jay opened up Zane's chest panel he face-palmed himself and flew up into a standing position. He then started laughing.

"What?" Kai and I asked at the same time.

"Take a look!" Jay said and we walked over and looked inside Zane.

"Oh my god. That's it? That's all that happened?" Kai asked in disbelief.

"No, it's got to be more than that." I replied in doubt.

"Well let's find out." Jay said walking back over to Zane and flipping on his power switch. We all sat there for a while.

"Power levels at sixty seven percent. Right arm unoperational. All systems running. Powering on." Zane said in a very robot like voice before his eyes closed.

_**-AND BACK TO ZANE'S AMAZANE POV-**_

"-do that!" I cried at Pythor as my eyes shot open only to see Kai, Cole, and Jay all looking down at me.

"Do what?" Kai said confused. I laid there; apparently I was lying down now, and I blinked at them a few times.

"Where am I?" I asked, as I was completely confused. Last I remembered was Pythor having me hostage in some room in the underground tunnels below Ninjago city.

"In your bed, doofus" Cole answered while crossing his arms. I sat up and looked around and sure enough I was in our room sitting on my bed. I was very confused. How did I get here? Was that whole fight just a collection of memories and fears running through my head as I was in hibernation?

"I'm assuming you want this reattached?" Jay said waving my arm in front of me and I looked at my shoulder to see that it wasn't attached.

"Dude, you look really confused, what's up?" Kai stated.

"This does not make sense. I was thinking that that battle we just had was collection of memories and fears running through my head as I was in hibernation, but-" Cole cut me off.

"You mean a dream." Cole clarified.

"Sure, if that makes more sense to you. I was beginning to think it was a dream, as you would put it, but my arm not being attached clearly proves otherwise." I finished.

"I'm pretty sure that battle underground happened." Cole replied.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Kai asked.

"The last I recall was Pythor looking at my controls and saying goodbye to me." I answered.

"So you don't remember that synopsis you gave us after we turned you back on?" Jay asked.

"Synopsis? Turned back on?" I replied confused. I gave a synopsis? When was I turned off?

"That would make sense." Jay said thoughtfully to himself. "I'm thinking that you have no memory of ever being turned off. As soon as you were turned off everything you were doing went on hold, which would explain why when we turned you back on you yelled, do that."

"That seems like a logical analysis." I agreed.

"Whatever, the past is the past, you were turned off, now you're on. It's all good." Kai said changing the topic.

"Yeah. Let's get this arm reattached to you, unless you want to have no right arm for the rest of your existence." Jay stated.

"I would think that would be a good idea." I agreed.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading Switched off! I might come back in the future, with another series like this, but with the switches Zane doesn't actually have, like Motion, Confidence, etc. So in the mean time, why don't you run off to that little box below and write a nice little review! I love reviews.**


End file.
